Packages made of cardboard material for storing and shipping products, like oral care products or other personal hygiene products are well known in the art. Generally, the product is packed in a first package, which package is then put into a relatively large cardboard box for shipping. Usually, protective padding and/or filling material is inserted into the spacing between the first package and the outer walls of the box to ensure that the product is delivered in a safe and undamaged manner. Typically, the box is tied with a wire or tape. These types of packages are relatively complex and hard to open in a short period of time. In case the recipient wants to return the product back to sender after opening the package, he is usually not enabled to reclose the package in an easy manner. Sometimes, the package gets irreversibly damaged during an opening process so that the package cannot be re-used at all.
While these types of packages provide substantially safe delivery of the product stored therein, they are not as well suited to provide convenient handling of the package. In particular, these types of packages are relatively big and require a relatively large amount of packaging material.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a package which is easy to handle, in particular easy to open and easy to re-close, and which package protects the stored product from damages during storage and distribution. Further, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a recyclable package which minimizes packaging material.